Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new and useful improvements and structural refinements in wrench pullers having general utility in the arts, and more particularly aims to provide a lightweight, inexpensive tool for applying a heavy pressure to the pulling or turning of wrenches for the tightening or loosening of a pair of threadedly engaged connectors or workpieces.
The above elucidated concept has been embodied into a practical concept for solving the vexing problems associated with the use of wrenches in connection with threaded connectors such as piping where it is desired to tighten or to loosen the connection.
The apparatus advantageously eliminates the need for any wrench extensions, so important where limited operating space is a factor and where short handle and short turning action in close quarters are desiderata, for example on concealed piping or close under floors or against walls or in narrow trenches.